cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Kane's Wrath patch 1.01
Patch 1.01 for Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath was released in July 2008. Changes Desync fixes * Fixed a desync that occurs when a Nod ally attempts to create a Decoy army of a Mechapede. * Fixed a desync that occurs when playing against a brutal AI with 2 players on level Unfair Advantage. * Fixed a desync that occurs when playing with 2 players against a Brutal Black Hand AI on the map Unfair Advantage. * Fixed a desync when 2 players use Black Hand vs GDI on the map Tournament Arena. * Fixed a desync that occurs when engaging Firehawks with Seekers * Fixed a desync when Venoms attack a Plasma Missile Battery that is detecting an invisible unit Bug/exploit fixes * The Message of the Day will now show up online for Kane's Wrath. * In-game rank/stats now show up alongside player name while in the game lobby. * Improved Automatch performance * Reaper-17 – You can no longer sell a Stasis Chamber to receive a group of Ravagers for only 600 credits. * You can no longer use group selecting to allow a Mantis, AA-loadout Firehawk, flying Shadow Team, or Slingshot to force-fire on other ground units. * Titans' crushable level increased. Titans can no longer crush other Titans. * Fixed the minimap while match is loading * Can no longer build more than one Voice of Kane * Can no longer build multiple epic unit factories Balance changes The following balance changes are intended to make resource-gathering decisions more strategic, while also further tuning the combat forces to ensure even balance across all three factions in any combination. General balance changes * Refinery cost increased to 3000 credits, build time increased to 30 seconds, power requirement increased to 15 units * Harvester cost increased to 2000 credits, build time increased to 20 seconds * Tiberium spike capture bonus decreased by 33%, income per second decreased by 60% * Harvester health increased 25% for most factions, Steel Talons/Black Hand harvester health increased by 16% * Build radius: most unit production structures no longer provide a build radius, all conyards have had their build radii increased by 25% * Advanced infantry structures now provide a basic infantry unit when sold or destroyed * Grasslands Landgrab: blue Tiberium now starts at 0 GDI balance changes Structures * Silo cost reduced by 80% * Power Plant upgrade now provides double the bonus power * Power Plant cost and build time reduced by 12.5% to 700/7 Units * Commando armor versus gun, rocket, and grenade doubled * Grenadier range increased 8%, grenade speed increased 50%, scatter increased 33%, blast radius increased 50% * Rig: packed HP increased 33%, unpack/pack time decreased 40%, repair drone range increased 33% * Pitbull damage increased 25% against ground units, HP reduced 10% against air scale reduction 200% to 150%. * Hammerhead speed reduced 17% * Mammoth speed increased 12.5% * Shatterer range increased 30%, sonic wave horizontal damage radius tripled, pre-attack delay removed, clip reload time increased, cost increased to 1500/15 * Zone Shatterer range increased 30%, sonic wave and overload beam sonic wave horizontal damage radius tripled, removed pre-attack delay, increased clip reload time, cost increased to 1600/16 * ZOCOM ZOCOM Orca burst damage capability dps increased significantly, clip size reduced 50%, cost and build time increased to 1500/15 * Titan crusher/crushable level increased to that of a heavy tier 3 walker, damage increased 12.5%, railgun-upgraded damage increased 9.2% * Behemoth range increased 20%, HP increased 10% * Combat Engineer damage increased by 17% * APCs now lay mines as quickly as the Mobile Repair Transport (instantaneously) * Firehawks will no longer force-fire at the ground when loaded with anti-air missiles and group-selected with ground units * Slingshots will no longer force-fire on the ground when group-selected with ground units * Surveyor - damage taken by gun-type decreased by 25%, speed increased by 20%. Upgrades, abilities, and powers * Call for transport ability cost reduced by 60% * Hardpoints upgrade no longer decreases Firehawk anti-air missile speed * Autoinjectors health bonus increased an additional 20% * Ceramic Armor bonus versus gun- and cannon-type damage decreased by 50% for the ZOCOM Orca * ZOCOM Bloodhounds power cost increased by 50%, now provides veteran APCs * ZOCOM Airborne power cost increased by 50% * Steel Talons' Bloodhounds power cost increased by 40% * Composite Armor build time tripled * Tiberium field suits build time and cost doubled, armor bonus vs cannon halved * MARVesting now returns 33% of the harvested Tiberium value Nod balance changes Structures * Silo cost reduced by 80% * Voice of Kane now provides the appropriate increase in combat effectiveness to nearby infantry * Shredder turret hub for Marked of Kane subfaction can now fire when upgraded with quad turrets Units * Commando armor versus gun, rocket, and grenade doubled * Beam cannon range increased 20% * Avatar beam weapon damage increased by 6.25% * Purifier beam weapon damage increased by 6.25% * Flame tank damage taken from cannon-type decreased 25% * Fanatic damage increased 54%, blast radius increased 25% * Redeemer laser damage increased 6%, range increased 7% * Mantis range increased 10% * Confessor Cabal cost/build time increased 33%, un-upgraded damage increased 50% * Tiberium trooper rangefinder has been fixed, increases unit range by 20% * Awakened speed increased 11%, health reduced 25% * Emissary - damage taken by gun-type decreased by 25%, speed increased by 20%. * Flying Shadow team will no longer force-fire at the ground when group-selected with ground units Upgrades, abilities, and powers * Reflector Beam ability no longer diminishes attack power, reflection range doubled * EMP Cannon of the Awakened/Enlightened tuned for significantly faster responsiveness, squads will no longer perform a funky backwards walk-dance when attempting to get into EMP range * Call for Transport ability cost reduced by 60% * Charged Particle Beam cost reduced 66%, upgrade time halved * Dozer blades cost and research time doubled * Black Disciples cost increased 33%, research time doubled * Purifying flame cost increased 33%, research time doubled, damage bonus to Flame Tank increased 116%, damage bonus to Purifier decreased 75% * Commandeer Beam Cannon damage bonus increased by 50% * Commandeer Stealth Tank: stealth-upgraded Avatar will no longer lose stealth when moving * Rage Generator hallucination time reduced 60%, cooldown halved * Supercharged Particle Beam damage bonus to Shredder Turrets decreased 70% * Charged Particle Beam damage bonus to Shredder Turrets decreased 60% * Laser Capacitor upgrade damage bonus to Raider buggy increased 33%, damage bonus to laser turret increased 50% * Disruption pods now subtract the appropriate 500 credits on use * Tiberium vein detonation damage decreased 20% * Tiberium core missiles no longer reduce the range of the Attack Bike * Shadow strike team power cost increased by 25% * Shadow Team Explosive Charge damage reduced 10% * Catalyst missile radius decreased by 50% * Mantises will no longer force-fire at the ground when group-selected with ground units Scrin balance changes Units * Devastator Warship range increased 14%, damage type changed from cannon to grenade * Storm Rider health, cost, and build time normalized to base Scrin across all subfactions * Cultist health reduced 20%, speed increased 12.5%, mind control cooldown increased 33% * Seeker damage taken from cannon type damage increased 10%, damage taken from gun-type damage doubled * Disintegrator range increased 36%, back-end members of the squad should no longer have trouble firing * Devourer tank uncharged damage increased 23%, charged damage increased 6% * Mechapede disintegrator segment damage and range halved, corrupter segment range decreased 25%, range of disc segment increased 8%, Shard segment rate of fire improved significantly * Corrupter range increased by 50%, speed increased by 17% * Ravager damage from gun-type reduced by 33% * Explorer - damage taken by gun-type decreased by 25%, speed increased by 20%. Upgrades, abilities, and powers * Lightning Spike power cost increased by 50% * Plasma Disc Launcher upgrade cost and build time doubled * Blink packs upgrade cost and build time halved * Attenuated Forcefields research cost normalized to base Scrin across all subfactions * Advanced Articulators cost/build time quadrupled * Lifeform Recycling range increased 50% * Blue shards upgrade no longer reduces the clip size and firing rate of the Shard Walker * Overlord's Wrath damage reduced by 55% * Conversion Reserves now provide the stated bonus of 2x charged shot capacity * Forcefields now take the intended 1% damage from sniper fire Neutral balance changes Units * Mutant Marauder damage and speed increased 50% Other changes * Added a Russian Lobby Notes * The SecuROM copy protection was broken with this patch, as right-clicking on executables or their shortcuts would freeze and/or crash Windows Explorer. A quick fix was released. *''Kane's Wrath'' was originally built upon a pre-1.05 version of Tiberium Wars, hence no changes made after that patch made it to Kane's Wrath except for the ones individually mentioned in the changelogs for patches 1.01 and 1.02. References Download mirrors * Patches-Scrolls.com (all languages) * Electronic Arts' FTP server (all languages) Category:Kane's Wrath official patches